Smile For Me
by vanarella
Summary: Maybe having Nami bugging him for pictures wasn't that bad. — NamiLen. Oneshot/Fluff


**A/N: **So I started this thing, where I put all the pairings I like and dislike from a couple of fandoms and stuck em in a box. So everyday, I'll pull out a pairing from the box and I'll write it. I got NamiLen, so that's pretty good for a first pull! Hope you guys enjoy this fluffy little oneshot!

**D/C: **If I owned LCDO, I swear, Kahoko would properly kiss with Len at the end of the friggin' manga! Dammit, why, Yuki Kure?!

* * *

Tsukimori Len was never one for pictures. He wasn't the person who'd smile for the camera or pose for a picture. Sure, he was an extremely good looking and photogenic guy but he did all his best to avoid the clicking of the camera lenses. The only times he'd allowed it were at concerts or recitals, where it meant that his name and talent for playing the violin was distributed to the audience.

So of course, it was just his luck when he was approached by an all too familiar second-year gen-ed girl with almond hair, shining blue eyes and a large smile playing on her lip-gloss-coated lips with a professional Canon camera clutched in her hands.

"Tsukimori-kun! Mind posing for a picture for the school newspaper?" She asked saccharinely, her smile radiant as she showed Len her perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"For the last time, Amou-san, I _do not _pose for pictures, thank you very much." The bluenet said curtly, shutting his eyes as he rubbed his temples irritably.

"Oh, come on! Just one and I'll be out of your locks!" The brunette probed, fixing the man with one of _those_ looks. The look where the stubborn girl would tell her from her sea-blue pupils that there was no turning back on this photo, no matter the countless times the violinist would blatantly let a 'no' slip out of his lips.

"No." Len grumbled, trying to shift away from the girl but Nami was expecting of his actions and swiftly gripped on his right arm with a surprisingly strong hold. Possibly it was from carrying that two kg camera all day long, poking her nose in other people's business, Tsukimori affirmed to himself.

"Come on, Tsukimori-kun! Just one, I beg of you! I won't take pictures of you anymore! For the whole year! I'll bug the rest of the competitors, but not you!" Len raised an eyebrow. Since when was Nami that insistent that she'd promise not to bug him for the rest of the school year for just one mere photograph? Was she this desperate?

"... Fine." Len sighed deeply with much reluctance laced in that one mere word. But the chance of not getting bugged by this pesky, annoying girl for the whole school year seemed too good to be true.

"Great!" Nami giggled happily, shooting a optimistic grin at the bluenet. "Just lemme adjust this quickly, just a sec." She fiddled with the camera, pressing buttons and mumbling some jibber to herself. Strangely, a blush started to blossom on her chubby cheeks as soon as she pressed the last button with a sense of finality. Len wondered why.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully and walked right next to Len, slinging her arm over the violinist's shoulder in a very chummy way. "I wanna be in the photo with you, okay?"

"Fine."

"Ready? One... Two... Three!" As soon as she pressed the button on her camera, she quickly swooped nearer to Len and planted a soft kiss on Tsukimori's lips. The camera flashed, and Len definitely knew that the lenses had shuttered to capture the moment.

"A-alright, then." Nami smiled shyly as she pulled herself away from a very flustered Len. "This will be a good memory for the last day of the school year. Thanks, a lot, Tsukimori-kun! See you next year!" Nami giggled, her shyness long dispersed and the tone of her voice changing into that obnoxious, carefree and somewhat mellifluous voice of hers.

As her figure skipped away from Len, he stood, staring at the girl, flustered as his eyebrows were crinkled and his lips were slightly open from just what happened.

Then, he realized.

Nami lied. Lied about not bugging him for the rest of the year. Because from that day forward, he knew Nami would be bugging and invading his thoughts for the school break.

Maybe pictures weren't so bad.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I guess this was kinda cute. Or maybe not. Up to you. I hope I was able to keep the characters in character, but maybe I haven't since I haven't seen the anime in a couple of years. Thanks for reading anyway, please review and favorite!


End file.
